A nice day in Konoha
by iheartcupcakes15
Summary: Hinata takes a walk through Konoha to end up in a place she's not familiar with. This is my first story, but revised. Mostly just fluff :)


It was a nice day in Konoha. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it couldn't be over 80 degrees outside.

Hinata opened her eyes to the rays of sun shining in her big, pale eyes. She smiled to herself as she thought of what she would do today.

The teenage Hyuga threw her blanket off, stumbling slightly as she jumped out of bed. She quickly bathed, brushed her long hair, and threw her regular pale purple jacket on over her mesh shirt and pants. She quickly grabbed her Konoha headband as she rushed out the door, tying it around her neck.

Hinata danced her way around the servants and family members she met in the hallway, in only the way _she_ could. She may be very awkward at times, but she had always been graceful.

As the heavy door opened, more golden sunlight met her face. She breathed in deeply, loving the smell of a new day. _Always enjoy the little things_, she thought to herself.

Walking at a brisk pace, Hinata was already out of the Hyuga compound gates. Clasping her hands in front of her, holding a permanent smile on her face, she made her way around town. She said 'Hello' to the many people she knew, always being kind.

_I wish Kiba or Shino were here_, She thought sadly. But it only lasted for a moment, as she reminded herself that they'd be back soon, and their training together would resume once again. They had been called on a tracking mission by Lady Tsunade. Nothing too big, but just enough that it was helpful to have Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino with his special insects.

Hinata thought back to the day when they had been chosen to be put on a team together. She had been so disappointed when Naruto hadn't been put on her team. She was _still_ disappointed that he wasn't on her team. But, she had made two very good friends all the same.

Hinata had been walking with her head down, deep in thought, when she finally looked up and realized where she was.

_Oh_, she thought, _well, since I'm here…_

She had arrived at an area just outside of the training fields. There was a very small, weed-infested trail, she noticed. She looked around, wondering if anyone was around to see. Seeing only empty training grounds, she decided to follow it. It took a lot of pushing branches out of the way, and stepping over weeds to get through most of it. As it seemed the trail was beginning to stop at a dead end, and only a few rays of sunlight were poking through, she saw a clearing.

Poking her head through the vines hanging down, Hinata gasped.

In the clearing stood a huge weeping willow tree, its branching spreading all around like a huge cave of green. Around it were flowers of every color. It was beautiful. The way the hues of sky and sun fell around the clearing was almost heavenly.

Hinata almost let out a cry of excitement as she ran over to sniff the gorgeous flowers.

"Mmm" She said softly, sitting on her knees. She had never smelt this kind of flower before. She was about to dig the flower up, roots and all, when she stopped herself.

"No," She said, "This kind of natural beauty should be left alone." She put her hands in her lap.

Suddenly, she heard the crackling of plants and twigs snapping. Then a few mumbled curses.

She put her hand up, to activate the Byakugan, when she saw bright orange peek through the trees. She froze, as the blood drained from her face.

Ever since Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya, he was stronger... handsomer. Every time he talked to her, she wanted to faint. How could she stand this confrontation with him, _alone_. She couldn't embarrass herself now.

"Hinata?" That lovely scratchy voice, which she had only adored since forever, said in confusion.

"H-Hai?" She spoke softly, cursing her stuttering.

"I didn't know you knew about this place." He said, just staring at her.

"I-I didn't really. I j-just stumbled upon it." She said, mustering up all of her courage just to talk to him.

"Oh, yeah. That's how I found it, years ago when I first became a Genin." He said, sitting down on the soft grass, idly playing with a long piece of it. "I had to keep reminding myself to keep my mouth shut, because I wanted this place all to myself," He chuckled, "I would come here after training to relax and recharge my chakra." He talked on.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I apologize, I-I did not know that t-this place w-was a secret." She said quickly, hoping not to offend him.

"You know what though?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye.

She shook her head, wanting him to continue talking to her. This was the longest conversation they had had in a long time.

"I don't mind sharing this with you, Hinata, I know you're trustworthy." He smiled and leaned his head against a tree, closing his eyes.

"Oh." The blood returned to her face, becoming a nice dark shade of pink, "D-Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I will keep this between us." She nodded assuringly.

"Good." Was all he said.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" He asked back, opening one eye.

"W-well… I was w-wondering why you came here today. You said that you c-come here after t-training, and I did not see you t-training today." She spoke softly, inching closer to him.

"I decided to see how this old place was doing. It's been a while since I've been here, what with being gone for two years and all. But it was a pleasant surprise to see you here, I can tell you. But there is something that I would like to know." He sat up again, looking at her.

She blushed a little, "What i-is that, Naruto-kun?"

"Did you miss me?" He said, almost in a whine, "I mean, come on, it must have been pretty boring without me here to shake things up a bit." He pointed to himself and laughed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it w-was very boring w-without you here." She looked to the ground to cover her blush, and nodded, tucking a piece of her dark hair behind one ear.

"Aww, so you didn't miss me?" He leaned up and retucked the same piece of hair over her ear, "Come on Hinata, you had to have missed me at least a little bit." He said in a joking way.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I missed you very much!" She closed her eyes and shouted, which, at her tone of voice was like someone normally talking.

"Really?" He asked, almost surprised at the Hyuga girl's sudden confession. "I assumed you were like everyone else, and was glad to see me go." He said, seriously.

She gaped at him, "Naruto-kun, how could y-you say that?" She stared wide-eyed at him, "After all you have done for Konoha… a-and me."

"You?" He cocked his head to the side.

"H-Hai. If it wasn't for y-you, I would h-have never had the courage to fight N-Neji in the preliminary round of the Chunin Exam. Even if I lost, I-I still tried my best. "N-not to mention, your strength... It gives m-me strength to see you do well. A-and when you left, I made a vow to b-become stronger, as you became stronger, Naruto-kun. S-so, it's all thanks to you, that I am who I am today." Hinata was blushing deeply by now, staring at her feet.

"H-Hinata." He stared at her.

She bit her lip, and began poking her fingers with each other, a habit she hadn't done in a long time.

She quickly looked up at Naruto, to see if he was disgusted by her words, or something. But, instead, he was looking at her in awe.

She was about to say something, maybe apologize or something, when Naruto's face seemed to be getting closer. Confused, she just looked at him.

Finally, when his face was only inches from hers, he put his hands on her face and smiled at her, a big, Naruto-style smile.

He pushed his lips on hers for a short, sweet kiss. The kind Hinata could only dream about.

When he pulled away, only seconds after, he looked at her face for some sign of rejection.

"Nar-N-Naruto-kun…"

He smiled in anticipation. But instead, her whole body fell backwards with a thud as she passed out in their secret spot, by the training fields.

Naruto shook his head with a grin.

"Oh, Hinata-chan." He whispered, as he stood up, preparing to pick Hinata up.

"I hope you get used to me kissing you. I'll be doing it a lot more often from now on." He muttered, as he carried her, like the princess she had always wanted to be, home.


End file.
